Petites vies de familles
by koliri
Summary: Quelques drabbles sur différents personnages, notamment (surtout) des membres de la Varia. Les spoilers sont indiqués à l'intérieur.
1. Mauvais rêve

**Personnages :** Belphegor, Mammon  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers :** chapitres 220 et très vaguement 282  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira

arbre à drabbles de juillet-août 2011

* * *

Belphegor entoure la silhouette encapuchonnée de ses bras en faisant entendre son rire habituel. Mammon ne se débat pas ; pour ce que ça lui servirait, autant éviter de se ridiculiser en gigotant inutilement.

« Lâche-moi, Bel ! lance-t-il quand même pour la forme.  
— Certainement pas~! C'est dan~ge~reux de laisser un bébé sans surveillance~.  
_— Je vais te tuer._  
— Ushishishi ! »

Il chasse de sa tête le rêve bizarre qu'il a fait la nuit dernière, celui dans lequel Mammon avait été remplacé par un insupportable mouflet. Ce n'était qu'un rêve : dans son futur à lui, les sujets du prince ne sont pas autorisés à mourir.


	2. Petite famille idéale

**Personnages :** Lussuria, la Varia  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira

arbre à drabbles de septembre-octobre 2011

* * *

Bien nourrir la famille, c'est la très importante tâche qui incombe aux épouses. Lussuria estime ne pas déroger à cette règle (même s'il n'occupe ce poste que dans son fabuleux monde imaginaire) : c'est à lui de préparer un bon repas qui réunira toute leur petite famille à table! La maîtresse de maison en lui s'en réjouit à l'avance.

(Ça n'empêche pas le tueur en vrai d'envoyer son genou dans la figure de Lévi quand ce crétin se moque de son tablier à volants. Ni de menacer l'un ou l'autre de ses —fils/animal domestique/zashikiwarashi— collègues qui critiquent ses plats préparés avec amour. Quels ingrats!)


	3. Pluie de bonbons

**Personnages :** Byakuran, Gamma, Nosaru, Bluebell  
**Rating :** G  
**Spoilers :** chapitre 364  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira

arbre à drabbles de décembre 2011

* * *

« Menu du jour : marshmallows, bâtons de réglisse et fraises Tagada !  
— Ouargh !

L'espace d'un instant, Gamma disparaît sous les paquets de bonbons que Byakuran déverse par-dessus le dossier du canapé — alors qu'il venait juste de s'y allonger! Il émerge, furibond, les cheveux ébouriffés et bien décidé à lui faire goûter son poing, mais Byakuran contourne le canapé en gazouillant.

Nosaru et Bluebell font irruption dans la pièce au même instant. Les enfants se jettent aussitôt sur l'énorme tas de friandises, avec un enthousiasme tel que Gamma se retrouve écrasé par deux poids supplémentaires.

L'autre homme glousse.

— Quelle charmante famille nous formons, n'est-ce pas~? »


	4. Bébé deviendra grand

**Personnages :** Belphegor/Mammon, Lussuria  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers :** chapitre 362  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira

arbre à drabbles de février 2012

* * *

« Je ne peux pas rester adulte très longtemps, explique Mammon, Mieux vaut économiser chaque seconde en vue de l'affrontement suivant.  
— Quel radin ! lance Lévi.  
— Tu ne veux même pas sacrifier un tout petit instant de rien du tout pour montrer à ta famille à quoi ressemblera son zashikiwarashi quand il aura grandi ? »

Un silence suit la question de Lussuria.

« Non, répond finalement Mammon, se retenant d'ajouter _Espèce de taré_.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Un bébé reste un bébé, ushishishi !  
— Bel, lâche-moi ! Dès le tournoi remporté, tu as intérêt à perdre cette habitude détestable ! »

Serrant un peu plus fort l'illusionniste contre lui, le prince lui chuchote :

« Tu ne le penses pas~. »


	5. Repas de famille

**Personnages :** les Shimon, Skull  
**Rating :** PG  
**Spoilers :** chapitre 353 environ  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d'Amano Akira

écrit pour Aza sur le thème "repas de famille"

* * *

Il y a toujours eu de l'animation à la table des Shimon, pas seulement pour compenser les galères de la vie quotidienne mais parce qu'il n'était pas dans leur tempérament de se laisser abattre — Adelheid y veillait ; être la risée de la mafia était tout sauf une raison de courber l'échine.

Leurs repas sont nettement plus détendus depuis leur récent rapprochement avec les Vongola (ou plutôt avec Tsunayoshi et sa bande, ce qui reviendra un jour au même), maintenant qu'ils sont assurés que leur petite famille ne se fera pas écraser le lendemain. C'est un peu comme s'ils ne se limitaient plus aux quelques membres présents à table, comme si leurs nouvelles connexions (_amis_) élargissaient leur cercle familial, même s'ils n'entreront jamais tout à fait dans leur noyau central.

Aoba raconte son dernier entraînement avec Ryôhei et mime certains enchaînements, manquant frapper Julie qui en profite pour se mettre à l'abri dans le décolleté plongeant d'Adel, qui elle ne le rate pas. Rauji découvre parfois des bonbons oubliés par Lambo dans le col de sa chemise, et c'est une chance s'ils n'ont pas déjà été mâchonnés. Shitopi-chan avance de nouvelles théories sur les origines extraterrestres de Hayato, parfois tellement invraisemblables qu'elles finissent par paraître crédibles. Chose surprenante, Kaoru aussi a des choses à raconter : le club de baseball l'a rendu plus loquace et le sourire de Yamamoto est contagieux, même quand il n'est pas là.  
La figure d'Enma est toujours couverte de pansements, mais ils sont principalement dus à sa malchance et, si on lui reproche de s'être amoché, ce n'est plus pour étouffer la honte d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Lui aussi sourit beaucoup plus qu'avant, heureux sans le dire de voir que sa famille se porte aussi bien.

Assis n'importe où à table (de préférence près de la poitrine d'Adelheid), Skull participe joyeusement à l'ambiance comme s'il avait toujours été là.

(S'il peut, il restera après le tournoi.)


End file.
